


Sherloque Wells X Reader - Sick Jealousy

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: You blink your eyes wearily in the darkness of the room, your throat feeling parched from just waking up. You gulp down whatever bit of saliva was left in your mouth to relieve the desert that’s formed there. All possibilities of sleep leave your mind as the body beside you continues to furiously twist and turn, attempting to decide on a comfortable sleeping position. Rain drops lightly drum the surface of the glass windowpanes.“Sher?” Your languid voice causes the dark-haired man to cease all movements. Frozen in place, as if he took a blast of coldness from Killer Frost. Rubbing your eyes gently, you maneuver to sit up, “Everything okay?” Sherloque rarely woke up in the middle of the night to twist and turn like this. Normally it’d be for something for one of his cases that his mind had been working on subconsciously, but even then, you’d never be roused awake from sleep. His back faced you, which raised some eyebrows because he always turns around to try to talk to you.
Relationships: Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sherloque Wells X Reader - Sick Jealousy

You blink your eyes wearily in the darkness of the room, your throat feeling parched from just waking up. You gulp down whatever bit of saliva was left in your mouth to relieve the desert that’s formed there. All possibilities of sleep leave your mind as the body beside you continues to furiously twist and turn, attempting to decide on a comfortable sleeping position. Rain drops lightly drum the surface of the glass windowpanes.

“Sher?” Your languid voice causes the dark-haired man to cease all movements. Frozen in place, as if he took a blast of coldness from Killer Frost. Rubbing your eyes gently, you maneuver to sit up, “Everything okay?” Sherloque rarely woke up in the middle of the night to twist and turn like this. Normally it’d be for something for one of his cases that his mind had been working on subconsciously, but even then, you’d never be roused awake from sleep. His back faced you, which raised some eyebrows because he always turns around to try to talk to you.

Sherloque clears his throat a bit before letting out a little cough, “Oui, oui. Just some sleep troubles. Worry not, ma cheri. Just go back to sleep. Bonne nuit,” he cringed at how raspy his voice came out, back still facing you with a pillow clutched to his chest. Clearing his throat once more, he tried to shut his eyes in hopes that you’d let the subject go.

“Sherloque, what is going on with you?” You turn on the lamp light beside you then crawl closer to his huddled body to get a better look at him. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” You rest a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit in hopes that he’d turn around. While you know that he knows this, the stubborn gene is very prominent in all the Wells men that you’ve met. So, it’s not really a surprise to you that Sherloque would want to shoulder whatever burden it is by himself.

“Nothing’s wro-”

A series of nasty-sounding coughs rake through his chest, interrupting him and causing your eyebrows to furrow in worry with a hint of doubt. *‘Worry not’ my ass you stubborn man.*

The Frenchman turns around to lay on his back when he finally gets a breathing moment of clarity for his lungs. A sheepish sort of look on his face, cheeks flushed and pale, when his eyes met your unamused ones. “You’re sick,” you deadpan, laying a hand on his forehead before quickly removing it and finding your phone to text Caity. Hopefully she’s up to give you some possible pointers, if not then you’ll have to go with homemade remedies until the morning to drag his stubborn ass for medical attention.

“Non,” he rolled his baby blues, dulled by the sickness wreaking havoc through his body. “I’ll get over it, whatever it is. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.“

“I don’t know what you just said, but that’s not going to stop me from nursing you back to health.”

“I’m not si-”

“Ah! I don’t want to hear it,” you wave off his words as if they were an annoying fly swarming around. You’re already up and off the bed, heading for the kitchen with a sense of proving this idiot that he’s sick and needs proper rest tomorrow in order to function like a normal human being the day after.

“Femme têtue, laisse-moi être et retourne dormir. Les détectives ne tombent pas malades, cela diminue les performances déductives. Je m'en remets normalement sans aucune attention médicale,” Sherloque mutters, slowly propping himself to sit up on the bed. Maybe even stealing an extra pillow that you keep on your side just in case. The blue-eyed man runs a hand through his hair, a sudden chill running down his spine. He reluctantly pulls the covers close.

Your feet pad lightly against the wooden floors of the apartment, a little tray adorned with soup and medicine among other things in hand when you re-enter the bedroom. You see Sherloque propped up on the bed with a look of annoyance, his head in his hands. Giving him a little smile, he rolls his eyes while looking away and pouting.

*Et elle est déjà de retour.*

“I swear,” you mumble, grabbing the thermometer and motioning for him to open his mouth so you can pop it in. Once the timer went off, you pulled it out to check his temperature. *101.5, you have a fever you idiot.* After instructing him to eat the soup in order to take the medication, you reclaim your spot beside him on the bed. And as ever he reluctantly follows your instructions, mostly when his head started to throb, and his stomach growled in hunger. “You Wells men are so perverse when it comes to other caring for you,” You kiss his forehead sweetly.

Sherloque’s eyebrows furrowed in question, prompting you to explain.

“I don’t know how many times I had to scold Eobard, under the guise of Dr. Wells,” Your fingers comb through his hair to straighten it up, before leaning back and shutting your eyes for a moment, “and Harry to rest up when they ever showed signs of sickness. Most of the time HR would listen to me, but the other two just gave me so much trouble.” Reopening your eyes, a soft smile graces your features as you continue to reminisce. An odd feeling bubbled up inside of the Wells doppelganger and it was not from the soup.

“Mm,” he curtly responds, placing the tray back on his bedside table with annoyance in his eyes at the mention of the other Wells men. Well, Thawne doesn’t really count as one, but to be honest his actions and demeanor would allow him to be. But that aside, Sherloque didn’t know why your past actions got under his skin. Yet… the mental image that you’d wake up in the middle of the night to nurse Harry or Thawne or HR back to health only fueled his growing annoyance.

“That’s it?” You knit your eyebrows, resting your hands in your lap.

“Oui”

“No witty remark?”

“Non”

“…”

“…”

You purse your lips, the smile you previously had on falls. He refused to look at you, taking more interest at the case files in his hands. The meds don’t kick in until later so Sherloque might as well get some work done. The aggravated expression on his face had you backing off a bit, you reach for your phone to check if Caitlin sent anything. Silence soon envelopes the atmosphere between you two, only the sounds of paper flipping and pitter-patters from the rain fills the void.

“Did… you go out of your way to care for them? Like you did with me?”

“I-I guess so, they didn’t really have anyone at the time to actually go out of their way to do it. Why?”

“Nothing”

“Sherloque,” your tone causes his head to snap towards you, eyes flared up with emotion as his head continued to sting with thoughts and the fever. You refuse to let yourself visibly shrink under his intense gaze. Hand tightening around your phone, you stood your ground.

“Que veux tu que je dise? Que je suis jaloux? Que ça m'irrite à l'idée de vous occuper d'un autre homme? Que je veuille que tu me regardes et que tu n'aies que des yeux? Est-ce égoïste de te vouloir juste pour moi? Que je ne veux tout ton amour que pour moi?”

You were at a loss for words at his rapid-fire French, scooting closer to massage his temples when the dark-haired man winces in pain. “You know I don’t understand French, but… Are you jealous?”

Sherloque lets out a sigh as he eyes meet your soft ones. You cup his face, his expression eases while you rub his stubbly cheeks. The answer’s ever present in his baby blues, vulnerability settling in them.

“And if I were to say that I was?

“… Then I’d call you a fool.” A smile crosses your lips.

His heart stops for a moment as he soon finds an amused smile crossing his own lips. “A fool?”

“Yes, because you know very well that my heart belongs to you.” You plant a kiss to his lips, letting go of his face to take ahold of his hand. Resting it above your heart, you continue on. “Not anyone else. Just as your heart belongs to me. Not the Renee’s or any other ex you’ve had in the past. Harry and the others, they’re just friends. That’s it. But you’re my fiancé, you’re different, you’re special.”

It was odd to see Sherloque speechless, but his eyes spoke the words that he couldn’t bring himself to say. Encasing you in his strong arms, he allowed his mind to finally be at ease. He rest his chin on your shoulder as you soothingly rub his back.

“Ma cheri, my heart is yours always and forever.” *Je vais vous chérir et prendre bien soin de votre coeur comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. Car je suis un homme qui ne mérite pas toi ou ton amour, pourtant tu as trouvé une sorte de bien en moi. Merci de toujours m'aimer, peu importe ce que j'avais fait dans le passé.*

Translations via Google Translate:

Oui- Yes

Ma cheri- My darling

Mon cher- my dear

Bonne nuit- Good night

C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas- It’s okay, don’t worry

Femme têtue, laisse-moi être et retourne dormir. Les détectives ne tombent pas malades, cela diminue les performances déductives. Je m'en remets normalement sans aucune attention médicale- Stubborn woman, just let me be and go back to sleep. Detectives don’t get sick, it decreases deductive performance. I normally recover without any medical attention.

Et elle est déjà de retour- And she’s back already

Que veux tu que je dise? Que je suis jaloux? Que ça m'énerve de savoir que tu as pris soin d'un autre homme? Que je veuille que tu me regardes et que tu n'aies que des yeux? Est-ce égoïste de te vouloir juste pour moi? Que je ne veux tout ton amour que pour moi?- What do you want me to say? That I’m jealous? That it irritates me to know you took care of another man? That I want you to look at me and only have eyes for me? Is it selfish to want you just for myself? That I want all your love only for me?

Je vais vous chérir et prendre bien soin de votre coeur comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. Car je suis un homme qui ne mérite pas toi ou ton amour, pourtant tu as trouvé une sorte de bien en moi. Merci de toujours m'aimer, peu importe ce que j'avais fait dans le passé.- I will cherish you and take good care of your heart as you have done for me. For I am a man that does not deserve you or your love, yet you found some sort of good in me. Thank you for always loving me no matter what I had done in the past.


End file.
